


【皇子帝弥】恋爱游戏

by Gatrake



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatrake/pseuds/Gatrake
Summary: “让我们玩一场恋爱游戏。”
Relationships: Male! Edelgard/Dimitri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【皇子帝弥】恋爱游戏

**Author's Note:**

> *性转皇女与帝弥托利  
> *蓝眼睛的国王只爱他的子民

01  
今天是我们的结婚纪念日。  
靠近艾戴尔贾特的烛火因为他的声息晃了晃，紧接着剧烈跳动起来。  
一身血胄的皇帝将王冠取下，他要为他的爱人加冕。  
他的目光从未如此深情。

02  
我愿与你分享我拥有的一切。

03  
帝弥托利初来帝国的时候还是春天，迎接他的是打着旋的花瓣与艾戴尔贾特的爱情。  
或许是爱情，他不敢肯定。  
他有理由怀疑艾戴尔贾特受了什么刺激，否则怎么会呢？爱上自己？  
他试图分辨这来势汹汹的感情。  
起初，他以为艾戴尔贾特对自己的冲动是源于欲望。  
因为皇帝总会装作不经意抚过他的手背，揽过他的肩膀。淡紫色的瞳仁望向他的时候，他总觉得喉咙发干，脸颊燥热，那是种什么样的眼神啊艾尔，他在心里想着，只要有眼睛，任谁不知道你在想什么！  
幼年仅存的记忆不能帮他理解艾戴尔贾特，甚至显得新帝更不可琢磨。他开始无措，用无数借口避开那双眼睛，那双燃着火的眼睛。

接着，他永远地失去了右眼，他从未见过那么愤怒的艾戴尔贾特，他差点以为皇宫都要随着那怒火烧起来。  
艾戴尔贾特在他面前折断了间谍的喉咙，攥着那人的领子将他攒在地上。  
这一刻帝弥托利才觉得眼前的艾尔不再是那个自己儿时的玩伴。陌生感裹挟着他让他说不出话，直到他和艾尔离得极近，刚杀了人的皇帝打着抖，不知是因为愤怒还是后怕。  
他好像哭了，像个被丢弃的孩童紧紧抱着帝弥托利。  
疼吗？  
死人的血在大理石的缝隙中流淌，暧昧不清地蹭上帝弥托利赤裸的脚底。  
他没察觉，他耳朵里都是新帝的那声「疼吗」。  
或许，真的是爱吗。

在帝弥托利来到帝国的第二个春天，他全盲了，这也是没办法的事，艾戴尔贾特已经做了所有能做的。他每天为帝弥托利带来新的玫瑰，他们隔着玫瑰花瓣接吻。  
为帝弥托利更换遮眼的布条成了艾戴尔贾特的新爱好，他希望帝弥托利至少能因为这个开心一些。他会在每天早上带来新的细窄布条，或棉布或丝绸，不论什么材质的布条都带着「艾戴尔贾特」字样的刺绣。握着权杖的手小心地在帝弥托利的脑后打出一个不怎么漂亮的结，末了还会吻一吻帝弥托利空荡荡的眼眶。  
他在夜晚给帝弥托利读诗，开头和结尾都不提作者。帝弥托利在诗里听到雨点和月亮，也听到战争和鲜血，他从不知道帝国有这么多有才华的文人。  
如果他开心，他们会接吻。但帝弥托利总是不开心，失去视觉是一件不容易接受的事，艾戴尔贾特再理解不过了。  
于是他把表达爱意的方式换成在帝弥托利掌心写字，他的指甲又圆又齐，一笔一划带出无法忽视又让人心动的触感。  
帝弥托利总是不等他写完就把手攥起来，他也不知道自己在慌张些什么。  
是爱吧。艾尔，你是这样爱我。

04  
婚礼是秘密举行的，因为眼盲，帝弥托利并不知道有多少人见证了他们的结合。  
他用点头代替「我愿意」。  
他给艾戴尔贾特戴上刻有帝国黑鹫的戒指。  
他听到艾尔叫他皇后。  
他握住艾尔的手。  
爱。  
他的心脏被这个字填满了。

05  
帝弥托利手心上的伤口是当晚被发现的，他攥紧天鹅绒的床单，在上面留下模糊不清的「我爱你」。  
像极了某种回应。  
你爱我。  
艾戴尔贾特从未如此笃定。  
你爱我。  
他用嘴唇轻触帝弥托利渗着血水的掌心，一寸一寸吻过去，让他惊讶的是帝弥托利竟然抽走那只手抚摸起他的脸颊，接着是另一只手。  
他扼住他的咽喉，氧气渐渐离开一位王的躯体。他无法呼吸，对外界的感知只剩下高热的体温和紧紧锁住自己的手掌。  
他要死了。

06  
用自由换法嘉斯？  
蓝眼睛的国王第一次在谈判桌上听到这种条件。  
不，是用你的爱来换。  
用你来换。  
今天以后法嘉斯和阿德剌斯忒亚将不再对峙，它们的子民都会知道这是谁的功劳。  
因为你，帝弥托利，愿意做一个婊子。

07  
可你从不对我说爱，帝弥托利。  
你的眼睛也从未看向我。  
你究竟在爱着谁呢。

08  
一年后。  
法嘉斯王国的最后一支军队全数死在赤红谷。全军覆没，没人怀疑这个结果，哪怕法嘉斯叛军也知道自己必死无疑。实力上的绝对差距让这场战役的悲壮感大打折扣，值得一提的只有王国将领英谷利特的最后一次冲锋。法嘉斯的最后一匹天马淌着血从天空坠落，没人听见它的悲鸣。  
法嘉斯旧王帝弥托利在第二天被枭首示众，在失去舌头和双眼之后他终于丢了性命。艾戴尔贾特站在城墙上挥手致意，从未有过的鼎盛降临古老的阿德剌斯忒亚，帝国军舰在港口集结，剑指还在负隅顽抗的东方雷斯塔盟。

09  
没有神爱着芙朵拉的第一天。  
阿德剌斯忒亚万岁。

10  
没有人对艾戴尔贾特一统芙朵拉怀有异议，在诸侯盟内讧之后这次东征已经成了一次帝国的表演。  
艾戴尔贾特带着他的皇后登上雕有黑鹫的战船，他的目光还是那么温柔而坚定。  
他的唇贴上帝弥托利锋利的眉骨。  
你要和我一起环游世界吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 作者因为墙的原因，这篇文章只能找在国外的朋友代发。  
> 但热爱和自由不会因为墙而消失，我还会继续创作，写我爱的人 我爱的故事。  
> 敬文学，敬热爱，敬自由。


End file.
